Often times, the perspective of a photograph or other image is skewed. For example, because of the perspective from which an image was taken a building may appear tilted, slanted, or otherwise non-vertical in the image. Image editors may be used to manipulate the perspective of an image. However, such image editors may not accurately manipulate the perspective of an image in real-time or substantially real-time. In addition, the manipulation of the perspective of an image by such image editors often results in “tearing” of the image. “Tearing” of an image generally refers to locations within an image where there image data is not properly aligned. Furthermore, often when the perspective of an image is manipulated the result is not consistent with a three dimensional scene. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient systems and methods for 3D-consistent manipulation of 2D images.